YuGiOh! 20 Years Later
by Crossing Dreamer Silverdramon
Summary: Téa’s pregnant with Yugi’s child, but Yugi gets involved in a car accident leaving him in a coma. As time transpires Yugi’s son Yuuki is now 15 years old and living with his uncle Yami after Téa mysteriously disappears. Reedited
1. Accident

**Summary: (**Takes place 20 years after the end of series) Téa's pregnant with Yugi's child, but Yugi gets involved in a car accident leaving him in a coma. As time transpires Yugi's son Yuuki is now 15 years old and living with his uncle Yami after Téa mysteriously disappears.

**A/N:** Well I'm back and I've reposted this fic for like the third or fourth time, I'm not sure anymore seeing as I wrote this back in 2004. I've put a lot of work into editing all the chapters, and boy when I read this and compared it to the previous copy I was all like "wow this one is much better". So um I hope you really like this story and if you do read it then tell me what you think by sending me a **review** or e-mail me directly. Anyway thanks and uh continue reading on, but first as usual, the **disclaimer**.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Code Thing**  
"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_  
**  
Chapter 1 Accident**  
The town of Domino, the place where this story begins. The residents of this town knew about Yugi Motuo, a young duelist who had at one point become the King of Games after he defeated Maximillian Pegasus, creator of a game known as Duel Monsters

People didn't know about his secrets. For starters, people weren't aware that the spirit of the pharaoh named Atemu was his best friend, and he had helped him save the world from the forces of evil long ago.

Back then Yugi Motuo still played Duel Monsters, though nowadays Yugi rarely played anymore.

Five years had passed since Kaiba's Battle City Tournament took place, since the Leviathan was defeated and destroyed along with the seals of Orichalcos, and five years since the Grand Prix tournament.

Five years had come and gone since the memory world and the Ceremonial Duel took place. A time so short that seemed like an eternity.

Things were a lot more peaceful now in the town of Domino, the evil spirit of the tomb robber Bakura was vanquished from both the Memory World and the Millennium Ring, he wasn't going to come back ever.

Yes, things were going well. Pharaoh Atemu now had a body of his own and had changed his name to Yami. Yami was free now from the Millennium Puzzle all thanks to Yugi, though the fact remained that he could no longer enter his final resting place amongst his family and friends.

Since that was the case Yami really didn't have nothing more to do, nowhere else to go. Yugi had offered his own home it seemed like a great idea even Yugi's grandfather had accepted. In a sense Yami became well, one of the family seeing how he and Yugi look very much alike. Then again they were the same person, sort of.

The other Millennium Items had become lost after the Ceremonial Battle. The only item that they had managed to escape with was the Millennium Puzzle itself.

The item itself served no use anymore since Yami was no longer bound to it, so he and Yugi decided to take it apart. That way it could never be used by anyone even though the true power lied within the pharaoh himself.

However, the Millennium Puzzle still had some magical properties that that made it easy to be tracked down. The pieces of the Millennium Puzzle were placed inside its protective case and stored away where no one could ever find them.

Slowly things were beginning to go back to normal. Yugi and his friends were back in school, Kaiba was successful with his company. It seemed that nothing could go wrong.

Right?

Five years had passed and now at the age of 20, the once aspiring dancer Téa Gardner was now eight months pregnant with Yugi's unborn child. How it happened, well that was a bit hazy in both their minds. All they could ever recall was going out to a party, having a good time for a while, then waking up and realizing that they were together undressed on the same bed the next morning.

A shock it was to them when they found out a few weeks later that Téa was pregnant. But things worked out and Yugi said that he would take responsibility.

Yugi and Téa apparently weren't the only ones who were doing the surprising. Kaiba had left Domino for quite some time and had returned only recently with the news that he had married Ishizu Ishtar a little more than a year and a half ago. He was also now a father of two, he had a one-year-old boy and a daughter of six months.

They usually stopped by to have maybe a conversation or in Kaiba's case an argument on who's the best duelist even though he knew that Yami and Yugi were the best. But now they were somewhat retired except for Kaiba who still went at it with his dueling competitions.

Anyway back with the story.

Téa was helping Yugi's grandfather with some boxes. The old man placed one of the boxes and looked at Téa with worry.

"Please Téa you don't need to help, you should be resting," he said as he reached into the box and helped lighten the load she was carrying.

"No it's okay I can handle it," she replied as she moved one of the boxes to the left and return to retrieve another. At that moment the sound of a bell ringing sounded throughout the shop as the door opened and Joey and Tristan both walked in.

"Hey Téa, hey gramps. Where's Yugi?" Joey asked as he looked around.

"Oh he went to the grocery store to get some groceries for our Party later this evening," Téa replied as she returned.

"Party?" said Tristan as he realized that Téa needed help, and being the "gentleman" he was offered to help her out. He had suggested to Téa to take it easy, but it didn't seem to bother her.

"Wait? Why weren't we invited?" Joey had cried out not knowing why Yugi made no mention of this to his friends.

"Well it's just going to be dinner between the two of us," said Tea with a slight blush on her face, "he said he had a surprise for me later tonight. I can't wait to know what it is."

"About what?" Yami had come downstairs holding a rather large book, "What's going on?" he asked.

"We were just talking about the surprise Yugi has in store for me. Yami do you know what it could be? "

"No," Yami quickly shook his head, "he didn't tell me, why?"

"Oh, nothing," Téa replied.

"You know Yugi should have gotten back by know, he said he wouldn't take long," Yugi's grandfather said.

"Maybe he hasn't found everything he needs," Tea said.

"But that was more than three hours ago," replied Yami. He was beginning to sound worried now; he placed his book on the counter and took out his cell phone. He tried contacting Yugi but for some reason he wasn't getting a response.

"Anything?" Joey asked, Yami shook his head, "he's not answering his cell…"

"You don't think something wrong happened to him, do you?" Tea said as she too began to worry.

'_If only there was a way to reach him, but our mind link…'_ Yami thought for a moment, he had the weirdest feeling that maybe something was wrong.

"Yami?" Tristan said trying to get the former pharaoh's attention. Yami shook the thought aside and went towards the counter where he retrieved a set of keys. He went out to the living room to get his jacket.

"Wait Yami where are you going?" Gramps asked.

"To find Yugi what else?" Yami replied when his friends and Yugi's grandfather walked into the room.

"Do you even know where to look?" Yami shrugged and was ready to walk out the door when the phone rang. Gramps went and answered it.

"Hello…Yes this is he…what? How?" A few seconds later he placed the phone back.

"What's up Gramps?" said Joey in a tone of concern.

"The hospital they just called to notify that Yugi... He was in an accident and was rushed to the hospital."

"Oh No." They all said in unison. Within 10 minutes they drove to the hospital in a hurry, their friend and family member hurt?

They saw the doctor who was in charge of Yugi. They asked what happened to him, and he explained to them that Yugi was in a car accident.

They weren't quite sure how it happened but knew that two other patients were brought in at the same time as Yugi, presumably from the same accident. Unfortunately one of them did not survive.

Téa gasped in shock after hearing this.

"And Yugi?" Yami asked.

According to the doctors Yugi was critically injured with many broken bones and was bleeding internally in several places. They had put him under through the use of a medically induced coma, so that they could help him.

"The surgery to mend the bones and stop the bleeding was a complete success, but we were unable to wake him up. We believe that he may have also experience some sort of damage to his brain." The doctor had stated.

"But can't you do anything?" Yami asked.

"We're prepping him for another surgery as we speak, though truth be told even if we are able to correct the problem it may still be unlikely that he will regain consciousness anytime soon."

Yami slowly nodded trying to understand what he was being told. He had spent enough time reading and learning about things and places having to do with the modern era, but still this was a bit too much to expect.

"Most patients who suffer from a coma take days, weeks even months to recover. But it is too early to tell whether or not he will show any signs within the next few days."

"But there's gotta be something else you can do," Joey said.

"There is nothing more that I can do, only time can tell… I'm sorry."

The doctor spoke to Yugi's grandfather and informed him that he had some papers to sign. They both walked away a seconds later leaving the group to their thoughts.

'_No this couldn't be happening. Not to him, it must be some sort of dream,' _Téa thought, tears slowly streaming down her face. Yami who was standing right next to her had noticed and with a look of sympathy and understanding embraced her in hug as she cried.

Days went by and Yugi was beginning to stabilize but he was still in critical condition. The doctor was right, there was still no reaction from Yugi. People came to visit; among them were Kaiba, Ishizu, Marik, Odeon, and Mai.

Even to the most unlikely of people like Maximillian Pegasus. They were all concerned about Yugi it was really touching that they cared and that they were there for them.

Days turned into weeks, and they continued to wait and wait. They hoped that he would come through for them soon, but to no avail.

Eventually as time went they gave up, well it wasn't that they wanted to, but they couldn't wait for him forever. They had lives and dreams of their own, and felt that Yugi would have wanted them to stay true to them.

One by one they began to visit less often, Tristan gave up, and then eventually Joey followed. Their hopes of ever seeing their friend up and awake seemed to diminish as time went by. Even Yugi's own grandfather began to lose hope on his own grandson.

Tea never gave up on him neither did Yami, they would stay at the hospital for hours without sleep convincing themselves that Yugi would regain consciousness.

Each was lost in their own thoughts. Yami reflected on those times when Yugi was by his side, helping him out when Yami was trying to understand things that he had not learned when he and Yugi were not bonded.

If it weren't for Yugi, Yami probably wouldn't be here now.

'_You taught me all these things and never gave up, even when I made a mistake or when I got frustrated and did something stupid… You never got angry… Now it's my turn and I'm not going to give up on you.' _

Eventually Téa went into labor a little earlier than expected and needed to be admitted not long afterwards. She gave birth to a healthy baby boy. It was the one time when she felt the happiest.

In a sense, the birth of her first child gave hope to Téa and to Yami as well that things would work out. It gave them the strength and courage they needed to continue to hope that Yugi would one day recover.

Téa believed that Yugi would be able to fight it off, for the sake of everything, their child, and their future. Everything that they were going to do together as a family, and how they were going to live happily ever after.

Téa held the baby boy in her arms, it had been four days since she had given birth. She lay in one of the hospital beds; Yami and Yugi's grandfather were sitting down not far from her.

"So have you decided on a name for him yet?" Yami asked, he was a bit anxious to know what Téa was going to call her baby since she hadn't decided yet.

Téa smiled and said, "Yes it's going to be Yuuki."

**To Be Continued**  
So what do you think? Okay, Good, Terrible (cringes at the thought of story being terrible). So um like I mentioned earlier um send me a **review** and tell me what you think I would love to hear what you have to say about my fic.


	2. New Beginnings

**A/N:** Nothing new in this chapter just a bit of a warning that there is a bit of cursing in it, just a little though. So um yeah leave a **review** if you get the chance and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh only OCs so don't sue.

**Code Thing  
**"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_

**Chapter 2 New Beginnings  
**…_**15 years later…**_

The bell rang as two teenagers both around the age of 15 ran through the school halls trying to get to class.

'_Crap I'm late I'm late!' _One of them, a boy named Ryo Bakura thought as he looked at his watch.

Ryo was a straight A student who always did things by the rules, no matter what. He was the sort of gentle and sensible type, but sometimes had a mild temper every once and a while.

His gentle and boyish good looks resembled those of his father Ryou Bakura; though the only differences were, that his hair though spiky and long was actually brown not white like his father's and his eyes were a dark shade of gray.

His father being an archeologist was always traveling around the world, amongst one of his stops was London. It was there that Ryou Bakura met a young British woman named Elena whom he fell in love with. Months went by and Ryo was born, but only one year later his mother passed away of a mysterious illness leaving Ryou heartbroken.

Ryou was devastated but eventually moved on with his life and continued to do what he did best, travel the world. The only problem was that he couldn't keep taking Ryo along. Ryo was a bright boy and it didn't seem fair for him to be dragged around, never staying in one location more than a few months never getting the chance to make friends like normal children, heck sometimes they were only at a location for a day or two then they were off again.

But it wasn't until Ryo was six years old that his father brought him to Domino. It was there that he was reintroduced to Yami Motuo, an old friend of his. He had seen Yami before only once when he was younger but knew from what his father told him that Yami was a good person and it was Yami that had agreed to take the boy into his home. It was then and there that Ryo met his first and best friend Yuuki Motuo who happened to be Yami's nephew. It seemed that things would never be the same for Ryo.

And today was no different, Yuuki had managed to convince him to go to the arcades with him.

Ryo was reluctant to go, but had accepted in the end. The arcades were opened early in the morning, they were 50 minutes early and Yuuki assured him that they would make it time seeing how the arcades were only a few blocks away from the school.

Unfortunately neither one of them paid attention to the time and now they were both late to school.

Anyway…

"Last time I ever take your advice on that shortcut Yuuki!" Ryo said scornfully at his best friend. He was clutching his backpack and making sure that his things didn't fall out as he ran.

Yuuki on the other hand was laughing as they ran. "Hey you wanted a shortcut you got a shortcut, besides, I needed a laugh," he said as he ran beside Ryo.

"Being chased by a pack of dogs is not funny!" Ryo shouted.

"It is when it's you," Yuuki replied between snickers. Yuuki Motuo didn't care much when he was late for class; then again he was always late to school everyday.

To Yuuki, it was more like a daily thing for him to do; he did find it amusing when the teachers were pissed off for his tardiness and lack of obedience towards the school's rules. However, he did feel a bit bad for getting his friend late to school. After all he did promise, especially after Ryo's excessive whining and complaining, that they would get to school before the bell rang, and a promise is a promise.

Right?

Like Ryo, Yuuki was dressed in his navy blue school uniform, but his was rather not up to school code. His shirt was a light gray, courtesy of unknowingly mixing a load of black clothes with his white shirt two weeks ago. He wore spiked bracelets around both his wrists, and to top things off he wore a purple bandana around the forehead.

Yuuki looked much like his father Yugi, for he too had spiky tricolored hair though his was more red, the ends were black, and his bangs weren't as long as Yugi's. He was also a bit taller in comparison to when Yugi was his age. One major difference between Yuuki and his father was that the teenager had blue eyes, just like his mother.

They were almost to their class when someone showed up and was now blocking their way to the door. Ryo ended up bumping onto some other student falling back and dropping his book bag on the floor. Its contents fell out, among them a strange golden item.

It was a sort of ring that had strange looking spikes attached to it along with a triangle in the middle. The center of the triangle had an emblem of what resembled an eye. The item itself looked chipped, but was still in good condition.

The other student, a hall monitor and surprisingly enough school bully named Thomas Omori noticed the item and bent down to it pick up. He studied the item with complete fascination, a sort of greedy look forming on his face.

Ryo simply groaned, _'Not now.' _

He looked to Yuuki for support, but the teen merely shrugged and walked ahead of him waiting on the other side as Thomas spoke, "Well if it isn't Little Ryo Bakura… This yours?"

"Yeah," Ryo said hoping to avoid any confrontation, "m-my father gave it to me. May I please have it back?" he asked mustering the courage to speak up and get his ring back.

"It's quite nice, must have paid a pretty penny for this didn't you?"

"I don't know, I already told you that my father got it for me. I really need to get to class can I have it back now?"

"Oh you mean you want this? Hmm let me think about it... No" Thomas replied.

"Come on Ryo what the hell are you waiting for? We're going to be late," Yuuki said with a frown as he suddenly returned.

"I need to get my ring back," Ryo complained, Yuuki sighed.

"It's just a stupid ring, let it go. You can always get another one," the other teen replied.

"But my dad…" Ryo made a sort of puppy dog face that made Yuuki shudder.

"Okay, okay," he said as he looked at the other classmate. "Just give him the godamn ring," Yuuki told Thomas.

Thomas laughed, "Well now you really think you can tell me what to do now do you Motuo?" He took a step forward towards Yuuki, his massive form closing in on him.

Yuuki sighed knowing this was going to take a while, "Really I have no time for this."

"Then I guess you'll have to make time for it, won't you?"

Yuuki glanced from the left to the right contemplating what to do. Thomas had a great advantage over him in size and strength. Then again Ryo was there that could at least help him, and from the looks of it, it seemed that he had something in mind.

Thomas was too distracted with Yuuki that he failed to notice that Ryo had snuck up on him pushed Thomas as hard as he could, and quickly snatched the ring from his grasp before he could recover.

"Oh shit."

Blue eyes grew wide when Yuuki realized what Ryo had done. Thomas regained his balance and turned around to see that Ryo had taken off running down the halls.

Yuuki took the opportunity as Thomas tried to go after Ryo, to stick his foot in the way causing the hall monitor to trip and fall down. Immediately he ran in the same direction that Ryo had taken while Thomas growled and got back up only to chase the two teens.

"Ryo!" Yuuki called out as he joined up with him.

"This is not good, we're dead if he catches us," Ryo muttered between breaths as he ran, "Where's a teacher when you need one?"

"Get back here!"

"Fuck! Don't look now but that asshole is right behind us," Yuuki said causing Ryo to nearly trip in surprise.

"What?!" Ryo turned around and saw that Thomas was right behind them. It especially came to a shocker, when Ryo felt something grab hold of his leg and bring him down. It was Thomas who had suddenly lunged and made a grab for Ryo's leg.

"Ahh, Yuuki!" Ryo fell with a hard thud on the ground, his ring and book bag skidding across the smooth hard ground.

"I'm on it," Yuuki said as he proceeded to pin the bully; he tried to put a strangle hold on the larger teen in attempt to get Thomas to let go of his friend.

Eventually one of the teachers, an old woman named Mrs. Harata showed up and it didn't look as if she was in a good mood. "What's going on here!?" she noticed that Yuuki was still holding Thomas down, "Out of class are we Mr. Motuo? And fighting?"

In the mists of all the commotion Thomas shoved Yuuki away before he got up and pointed at the teen, "Yeah I was just monitoring the halls when I saw that Motuo and his friend here up to no good. I caught them trying to ditch class, when I apprehended them they took off running ma'am."

"No we didn't! That's a lie! I…" Yuuki tried to counter but was silenced by the teacher.

"That's enough from the both of you…" She noticed that Ryo was standing up taking deep breaths. "Mr. Bakura?"

"I'm fine," Ryo said dismissing his problems, "We were just trying to get to class and Thomas tried to steal my stuff. Yuuki was only trying to help me get it back."

Ryo showed Mrs. Harata the golden ring that Thomas tried to steal from him. She stared at the item. "That's one large piece of jewelry you have there Mr. Bakura," she said almost amused at the sight of it.

In her opinion, it didn't seem to add up that Yuuki Motuo would ever help anyone given the fact that the boy was always getting in trouble every chance he got. On the other hand she knew Ryo Bakura was a bright student and knew that the boy would never lie.

Trusting Ryo's story, she decided to let them both go. She handed Ryo his ring back. "Very well then… Get to class before I change my mind," Mrs. Harata said as she walked away.

"This isn't over." Thomas said glared at the two particularly Yuuki. He would have beaten the teen to a pulp right now but Mrs. Harata was still in the vicinity and he wouldn't dare do something stupid. Growling he left ahead of the other two.

Yuuki looked at his friend with a grin on his face. "I must say I'm impressed," he said with a thumbs up.

"Yeah," Ryo replied with a weak smile, his breathing becoming a bit uneven again, the teen rummaged through his pockets frantically, not finding what he was looking for, Ryo started perusing through his backpack. Yuuki reached into his pocket and tossed him something, "Yeah you forgot this."

Ryo stared at the object realizing that it was an inhaler for his asthma. He gasped momentarily before using the inhaler to ease his breathing. "Thanks," he said but Yuuki shrugged dismissively and headed off to class.

It was so like Yuuki. Sure he was a troublemaker at most times, but when it came to his friends there was nothing he wouldn't do. Yet Ryo wondered why everything had to end with violence when it came to Yuuki, he had been going at it for quite a while now.

He shook his head almost in amusement and headed off to class. He was still holding onto the ring, without a second thought he stuffed the ring into his backpack and entered the classroom.

Upon entering he saw that heads turned towards his direction. Turning pink at the sight of all those faces, quickly Ryo took his seat as the other students lost interest in him and retuned to paying attention to their teacher. Ryo sighed in relief, a girl who sat in front of him turned and looked at him.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"Long story." Ryo replied.

* * *

Surprisingly enough the rest of the day went without any further incidents. Unless you counted the time during lunch when the bully Thomas Omori tried to finish what was started earlier today. 

Despite Yuuki's warnings, which seemed more like taunts, Thomas didn't back down and assaulted the other boy. Yuuki grabbed a can of soda and struck him in the head with it, making things worse off.

Students were still talking about it even after classes ended for the day. "Did you see the look on Thomas' face when that can hit him square in the face? It was freakin' hilarious!" Jeffery Wheeler said as he and a girl walked along on their way home.

Jeffery Wheeler unzipped his blue jacket and shoved it into his backpack. The girl stared at him disapprovingly her light brown eyes staring at his violet ones.

"I wonder if Yuuki's okay though, I heard them saying that he was bleeding pretty badly when they took him away," the girl replied.

"Nah, Yuuki always gets back on his feet; that was funny though how he jumped that idiot Thomas," Jeffery said with a laugh, "too bad I didn't get to see how it went down."

Jeffery continued, "Anyway I heard that Yuuki was holding on for maybe two or three minutes 'fore teachers were even able to pull him off. Serves Thomas right for messing with Ryo did you hear?"

Samantha Taylor blushed at the sound of Ryo's name. She always had a crush on Ryo Bakura since middle school, but never dared approach the boy. She was really shy when it came to talking to Ryo.

Based on the way she acted and dressed probably no boy at her school would ever ask her out anyway. They always seemed to like the snobby girly girls, something that Sam was not.

Sam preferred pants, loose T-shirts and baseball caps rather than skirts, dresses or tank tops. She liked to hang out with her cousin Jeffery and sometimes Yuuki, jumping fences, playing video games, and other tomboyish activities that most girls would never think of doing.

"He's probably alright."

"Yeah," Sam replied.

The two of them continued walking until they noticed someone walking way ahead of them. It was Ryo who was walking all alone a couple of yards away.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" he looked at her with a bit of a demented grin, immediately he took off running towards the teen.

Sam stomped her foot, "Hold on! You know how hard it is to run with a skirt?" She said tugging down her skirt as she chased after her cousin.

Silently Jeffery inched closer to Ryo waiting for the right moment to scare the crap out of him, "BOO!"

"GYAH!" a frightened Ryo responded as he dropped his book bag once more.

"Got ya!" Jeffery laughed.

Ryo had bent down to pick his stuff as he looked up to Jeffery, "Jeffery? Jeez what was that for?"

He looked left of Jeffery and saw that someone else was standing there silently blushing at him.

Sam had a weak smile on her face, "Hey Ryo," she said meekly.

"Sam… Hi…"

"Oh you know just having a little fun," Jeffery replied as he interrupted Ryo and Sam's little moment.

"So Ryo, you seen Yuuki around?" said Jeffery as he watched Ryo pick up a few pencils and stuff them into one of the pockets.

Ryo shrugged, "Dunno. I haven't seen him around. I heard about that fiasco at lunch I wonder if he's alright."

"Come again?" Jeffery replied not really understanding what the word "fiasco" meant.

"What's that you have there?" Sam asked when she noticed the thin piece of rope sticking out of his backpack. Ryo looked at it and pulled out the ring that he had with him earlier.

"What is that? It's kinda strange looking, yet pretty." She said as Ryo handed her the item.

"Is that a necklace?" Jeffery said trying to take the ring, but ultimately failing.

"It's not a necklace, it's a pendant. My dad sent it to me for my birthday, it arrived just yesterday."

"Oh yeah your birthday?" Jeffery said as if he had just remembered, he was about to sock him but Sam pulled him away, before he could do so.

"Anyway my dad wrote that it came from Egypt, it could be a couple thousand years old, isn't it cool?" Said Ryo after Sam returned the item back to him.

"According to him, it's called the Millennium Ring."

"Millennium Ring, that's an odd name," said Sam.

"You know most parents give their kids money or even cars," said Jeffery, "though then again that pendant of our does look like it's made of gold so maybe... We can sell it yeah and split it 50-50."

Sam and Ryo looked at him with the sweat drop on the back of their heads, "You can't split it 50-50 ya idiot," said Sam contemplating whether to smack the teen upside his head.

Jeffery looked at his watch, "Crap, we're going to late we have to get home before mom kills us."

"Not to mention this skirt is killing me," Sam said.

"But I think it makes you look..." Ryo said suddenly but stopped midsentence, catching both Jeffery's and Sam's attention.

"Makes me look what?" Sam asked.

"...Cute..."

"...Really?" Sam blushed again, Ryo nodded and flashed a shy smile. Sam could help but giggle, Jeffery just stood there between them rolling his eyes at them.

"Anyway we'll see ya later," said Jeffery as he dragged a very gigglish Sam home.

**To Be Continued**


	3. An Unexpected Phonecall

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, don't own anything else, only OCs

**Code Thing  
**"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_

**Chapter 3 An Unexpected Phone Call  
**He was so bored…

Yami Motuo was a game shop owner. At the age of 38 he was Yugi Motuo's older brother by at least three years.

Or so everyone thought.

Yami's last name wasn't really Motuo, for the matter he didn't even have a surname. Truth be told, Yami wasn't really Yugi's brother despite the fact he looked so much like him. Heck he wasn't even 38 years old.

Yami's real name was Atemu, and 5,000 years ago, he was once a pharaoh in Ancient Egypt. But trouble broke out when a thief by the name Bakura waged war on Atemu's peaceful kingdom and tried to unleash an evil power into the world. The high priests/priestess fought back using their magic and summoning of powerful shadow monsters, but in the end it was Atemu who finally put a stop to Bakura and defeated the evil dark god Zork.

Even after Bakura's defeat, there was still one more thing that needed to be done. The seven Millennium items that were used to defeat Zork needed to be sealed away so that the events of that time would never be repeated.

This also meant that the pharaoh would have to seal his soul, so Atemu ended up sacrificing himself for the greater good of mankind. His soul was sealed away within the Millennium Puzzle for 5,000 years until Yugi Motuo managed to solve it.

After losing his memory an identity, Atemu took on the name Yami; with the help of Yugi and his friends he faced demented mind controlling Egyptians, a Crazy Atlantian, Shadow Games, being dragged into a virtual world the list could go on.

Though after all those ordeals they went through, Atemu was eventually able to recover all his memories.

Atemu's spirit was released from the Millennium Puzzle and had gained a body of his own rather than having to share Yugi's. He was able to live a new life, becoming accepted as part of Yugi's family and a good friend among Yugi's friends. With the help of Seto Kaiba, documents and records were made to validate Atemu's existence; birth certificate, school and medical records whatever necessary. From then on, Atemu, the former pharaoh of Egypt became known as Yami Motuo.

All they needed now was a story to explain Yami's long absence.

Joey suggested that Yami lived with Yugi's father, maybe. After all Yugi's parents had separated but from what Yami knew, Yugi's father always traveled a lot visiting only for a short time. Yugi's grandfather then came up with the story that Yami had gone along with him. Along the way Yami chose to stay in America for a couple of years but was returning home on his own now at the age of 19.

It was very complicated to explain it to everyone and chances were that no one would believe them, but in the end it seemed that they bought it and Yami had nothing to worry about anymore.

20 years have passed and Yami Motuo was older now, well he was already old, but in his own body, he had become an adult.

Yami was at least half a foot taller; his spiky tricolored hair was a bit shorter having gotten a haircut about a year ago. He had relinquished the use of leather and very tight clothing, and was now sporting regular jeans, Turtleneck shirts and jackets.

He was very handsome but at the same time shy with the ladies. He had very little experience in dealing with relationships, especially since he had never been in one back in Egypt. Yami obviously felt that it wouldn't be a good idea to take Joey's advice. Joey's advices and for the most part plans always had the tendency to backfiring and Yami wasn't about to take that risk.

Though Yami didn't mind much about it, the life he was living now was okay. He had a job as owner of one of the best game shops in Domino; he had a place that he could call home, and something close to a family to be in charge of.

He had been Yuuki's legal guardian for the past five years. The reason, Yugi's grandfather Solomon Motuo had passed away of a heart attack. At the time of his great-grandfather's death Yuuki was only 10 years old. This event had only added to the grief and devastation that that young boy had already suffered through.

His mother Téa had mysteriously disappeared only three years prior to the incident, at the time Yuuki was seven. A day after her disappearance, Téa's car was found abandoned a couple of miles away along with her purse, but there wasn't a trace of her in sight. Even after days of searching for the 27-year-old brunette police officials were unable to find her.

After the death of his great grandfather, Yami had been left with the house and the shop and was appointed as legal guardian to Yuuki and Ryo who was living with them at the time. Yuuki believed Yami to be his uncle, and saw him as the only family he had left other than his father whom he had not seen in a long time due to the fact that he was still in the hospital.

Yami certainly didn't have to raise Yuuki alone, he always had help from his friends who always came to visit. Besides it wasn't so hard to raise two kids; sure they could be a handful sometimes with Yuuki's occasional breaking something in the house, or having to be picked up from school because he was suspended, but Yami always found a way to handle the situation.

Right now Yami had nothing better to do, not a single customer has come to the shop today, despite the fact that Duel Monster cards were still quite popular and a tournament was going to begin within a couple of weeks.

Sometimes he would close the shop early and sit down and watch T.V. Other times when he was bored Yami would play his occasional prank (something that Joey had taught him some a couple of years earlier) and call Kaiba, or someone else he could find on the phonebook.

Though that didn't give him much of a laugh anymore.

Anyway Yami He was cleaning the counter with a cloth making sure it was extra clean just in case someone did show up. By now his arm was getting sore from all the movement he was making.

Coming to the conclusion that no one was coming, Yami sighed and decided to take a rest as he pulled up a chair and took out his old dueling deck. He looked over a few cards when the door opened and Ryo walked in.

"Hey Mr. Motuo," the teen said.

"Ryo," said Yami as he hastily shoved his deck into his pocket when Ryo walked past him, "how was your day?"

"It was okay I guess," Ryo shrugged as he came to a halt. Yami had a strange look, but then shook his head.

"Oh. Well… never mind." Ryo could tell that Yami was about to say something, but had changed his mind.

"I got homework to do, gotta go," he said as he hurried into the house.

The television was nearly deafening as Ryo walked in. The sound of an engines running, cars crashing, and rock music playing in the background caught Ryo's attention; there was a slight fringe of red and black that was sticking up from the couch. Yuuki was sitting down playing one of his video games.

"Because I'm telling you the truth…

I mean this

I'm okay…

Trust me…"

Yuuki laughed aloud, almost howling in delight when he plowed his own car into one of his opponents' causing it to go off road and into a lake while his own car didn't. A snapshot appeared with the words "Gone Fishing" **(1)**and something about the 42nd crash.

"Having fun I presume?" Ryo said after he cleared his throat, Yuuki paused the game and turned around. He wasn't wearing his school uniform anymore, but rather a sleeveless black shirt, and tight black pants. Yuuki wasn't wearing the spiked bracelets he had on earlier; instead he had his fingerless leather gloves. He still had his purple bandana on and he had a black choker around his neck as well.

But what had caught Ryo's attention was the bandage below Yuuki's cheek, a few minor scratches and had something white that was up his nose.

"Ryo? 'sup?" Yuuki said his voice sounding a bit odd as he turned his attention back to his game allowing the mayhem to continue.

"I'm not okay

I'm not okay

Well I'm not okay yeah

Not o-fucking-kay" **(2)**

"What happened?" Ryo asked as he sat down and watched as Yuuki rammed another car straight into a bus, of course this move was way too risky causing Yuuki to crash his own car as well. By then his vehicle was already crashed up as it was meaning that last hit was enough for him to lose and get a game over.

"I lost," Yuuki responded. Ryo shook his head, "No, I meant what happened to you?" The teen asked as he pointed to his friend's face.

"It's nothing," Yuuki responded by shrugging, "just a little scratch… Hey you wanna play?"

"Uh sure…" Ryo said slowly as he grabbed the other game controller, Yuuki was hiding something, was it about what happened during lunch?

"Got dibs on the blue car," Yuuki said as he picked his car of choice and waited for Ryo to select his own.

"You ready?" He said as he selected a course to ride on.

"Yeah," Ryo replied with a nod.

Yami came in not long afterwards, but said nothing to either of them. He merely walked over to the kitchen taking out few things. He rummaged through the freezer wondering where the ice cream he had bought the day before had gone.

"If you're wondering where the ice cream is, don't worry about it," Yuuki called out from the living room as he raised a carton of chocolate chip ice cream.

Yami sighed, "That was for later," he said in return.

"Oh really? Heh, my bad," Yuuki said. Yami grabbed the phone and ordered something to eat. Sure Yami could have cooked something for dinner but today was a special occasion; it was Ryo's fifteenth birthday.

Yami was setting things up in the dinning room while the two teenagers continued to play. An hour or so later they had started playing a fighting game involving characters from a popular Anime.

"There's no way that you could deflect my spirit bomb muaha ha," Yami could hear Ryo say before he heard the announcer in the game say "KO" **(3). **There was a knock on the door, Yami went to answer since neither one of the boys wanted to leave the game console in case one of them decided to cheat.

Yami opened the door and found two of the boys' friends waiting out front. One of them, was a girl with short auburn colored hair who was wearing blue overalls and a black shirt with a green star in the center. The other, was a golden blonde haired boy who was wearing a beige T-Shirt that reached down to his thighs, he was wearing blue jeans.

"Hello Mr. Motuo," the girl said, she and the boy were both holding items that were wrapped in colorful shiny paper.

"Samantha, Jeffery, you're early… Well it doesn't matter come on in," Yami knowing that they were coming to his home, greeted them cheerfully and let them in.

"Yo Yuuki, Ryo, wazzup?" Jeffery said aloud as he entered the room and tossed his gift towards Ryo. The brown haired teen caught the item easily.

"Happy B-Day," Jeffery said as he plopped down on the couch and snatched Yuuki's controller. Yuuki pouted, took the controller back, and handed him Ryo's controller instead. Ryo didn't mind because his attention was suddenly directed at Sam.

"Oh boy, here we go again," said Jeffery.

"Ryo… Um here…" she said as she walked over to him and handed him her present, "hope you like it." She said trying not to blush in front of him.

"Thanks," Ryo replied his hands trembled slightly as he accepted the gift, but tried to stay calm.

"Hey you two enough with the mushy wuv stuff," said Yuuki, "watch this I'm about to kick Jeff's ass in this game."

* * *

After 20 minutes or so, there was another knock on the door, there was a pizza deliveryman waiting. Yami went to answer the door once more and paid the man before getting the food.

"Man I'm starving," said Yuuki as he and his friends joined Yami in the dinning room. The place was decorated slightly a few balloons taped to the wall. Yami would have used thumbtacks but he couldn't figure out where they were, he suspected that Yuuki might have a clue on its whereabouts; anyway Yami resolved to using some spare duct tape instead.

"Heh I starving so much that I can eat a horse," said Jeffery as he passed a plate to Sam and Ryo.

"That's gross and cruel to horses," said Sam remembering about an article she had read about horses that were slaughtered, how their meats were shipped to restaurants of foreign countries where they were made into meals.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you love ponies so much," said Jeffery.

They sat down and ate. They talked back and forth, Yami had excused himself after eating three slices and went into the living room. "So what happened to you during lunch? We were to far away to tell what was going on," said Jeffery as he took a bite into his slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Nothing," said Yuuki as he finished his first slice; from the sound of his voice he didn't seem to want to talk about it, "Thomas just wanted to finish what he started this morning. It's no big deal we both just got suspended that's all."

"Oh."

Yuuki said nothing more as they finished eating within half an hour. Yuuki returning back to his old self had challenged Ryo and Jeffery to see who could eat the most slices of pizza in three minutes. Jeffery who wanted to win so badly ate nine slices, but ended up throwing it all up not long afterwards.

Yami came into action and ultimately ended up cleaning the mess that Jeffery had left behind. Of course sometimes when you watch someone throw up you can't help but feel as if you're going to do the same.

After that they all sat down as Ryo unwrapped his gifts. Sam had given him a game that he could play on his computer. Jeffery had got him a video game, which he then took and decided to play for himself.

"I was just making sure it worked," he said after Sam had pulled him away from the television and turned off the game.

Not much of a surprise, Ryo received an action figure, a couple of firecrackers and a pocketknife from Yuuki. Yami seemed to disapprove of Yuuki's choice of gifts, whereas Yuuki tried to justify his reasons.

"Hey you never know when something like that may come in handy," said Yuuki as he turned on the television back on and started changing the channels, Yami couldn't help but shake his head in defeat.

Next came the cake, and ice cream; Yami decided to buy more after Yuuki and Ryo ate the first box. Jeffery was feeling a lot better and had made a vow not to overeat this time no matter how many times Yuuki tried to trick him into doing so. Yuuki had a few laughs when he pushed Ryo into the cake, Ryo decided to get revenge by teaming up with Jeffery.

This left Yuuki locking himself in his room after his spiky gravity defying hair became frosted and limp at the moment which could now cover his face. After an apology from both sides and Yuuki washing his head; his hair not quite returning to its former state, they returned back to the living room and started watching T.V.

The four teens sat down and watched music videos from their favorite artists. Mostly rock music but sometimes something slow that Sam would try to show off some fancy moves or try to get Ryo to dance with her. Yuuki would have tried to bust out a moshpit in the living room, but Yami prohibited it after the teen knocked over and broke one of Yami's Egyptian vases that he had received from Ryo's father.

The music was loud to the point that when the phone rang no one could hear it. Yami was upstairs for a moment, the phone rang four times before Yuuki eventually noticed and went to retrieve the cordless phone.

"Hello?… Uh-uh this is the Motuo Residence…yeah hold on, he's here," he said as he walk over to Yami's room and knocked on the door. Yami opened the door and found Yuuki coming in to toss the phone to him. Yami looked at him and asked who it was.

"The hospital. Some doctor wants to talk to you," he simply replied.

Yami remained silent for a moment, then hurried Yuuki out of the room and closed the door. By then Ryo, Sam, and Jeffery had shown up behind him. They looked at each other not knowing what was going on until Yuuki decided to eavesdrop. Unfortunately he could only hear fragments of the conversation.

"Yes this is he… What? When? …Are you sure? …I understand doctor it's a relief… Yes I'll be there right away… Thank you…"

"What's going on?" Ryo asked, Yuuki shrugged, he couldn't understand much of what he had heard. But the doctor was calling him for something, maybe there was something wrong with him.

Yami did not come out of the room, but from the sound of it, it seemed that Yami was calling someone else. Immediately the four teens made their way back to the living room and sat down on the couch, trying to pretend that they were still watching the television. It took about 10 minutes before Yami came out of the room.

He walked downstairs and looked at them briefly before he went to look for his car keys. He grabbed his black jacket and put it on.

"Come on. Sam, Jeffery I already called your parents they'll be meeting me at," he paused mid sentence as he grabbed his shoes and headed towards the front door.

"Uh uncle is there something wrong?" said Yuuki he looked to his friends and got off his spot to join his uncle. "Mr. Motuo is some wrong with you?" said Ryo as he followed concerned for the former pharaoh.

Yami sighed as he put his shoes on, he thought about it for a couple second as he walked towards the exit of the game shop, then sighed and looked back at them.

"I'm fine," he replied trying to reassure them that there was nothing wrong with him. Eventually Sam and Jeffery put their shoes on and walked out the door with Ryo, Yuuki and Yami right behind them.

"Then what's wrong? Where are we going?" Yuuki asked.

Yami looked down at him, "We're going to the hospital… They told me about your father… The doctors are saying that he might wake soon…"

**

* * *

**

To Be Continued

**1) **Burnout 3 one of my favorite racing games. It's so much fun when you get the other cars to crash, one time I managed to cause 50 cars to crash before my little brother started crying because I wouldn't (or couldn't) lose.

**2) **I love rock music! My Chemical Romance is one of my favorite rock bands, I scream every time I hear one of their songs, yes I'm probably crazy.

**3)** Dragonball Z Budakai 2, to tell the truth I don't like fighting games though this game is an exception because you can bust out fusions that can sometimes look really funny, like that time Hercule and Goku... eh never mind anyway **REVIEW!**


	4. Yugi's Awakening

**A/N: **Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter to Yu-Gi-Oh! 20 years later. You know I should change the name of the story, it sounds crappy, meh. Anyway I've spent some time editing the original content here to make this chapter longer (I think it's the longest so far in this story) I may have messed up in some parts I dunno I was kind of in a hurry to post this up.

**Warnings: **character death and some cursing** :D**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only owe my OCs so whatever.

**Code Thing  
**"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
__--Flashback--_

**Chapter 4 Yugi's Return  
**Yuuki stared at Yami in complete shock, "W-What? My dad?" He stuttered momentarily frozen where he stood he suddenly shifted his gaze from his uncle to his friends who heard everything and were still waiting outside for them.

"Your father yes," Yami replied, "The doctors just told me that he has started showing certain signs or recovery. They're not entirely sure, but I still need to go in case anything else happens."

Jeffery was about to whisper something to Ryo, but Sam nudged him hard in the ribs and told him to keep quiet. Despite Sam's warning, Jeffery still went on and asked Ryo anyway what was going on. The other boy simply whispered that he hardly knew anything that had happened in the past, but knew well that this wasn't for either one of them to pry in to, so he told his friend to stop asking questions and remained silent.

"We need to hurry. The others are going to be waiting for us at the hospital," said Yami referring to Jeff's and Sam's parents.

They would have expected that their parents would come to pick them up, but that did not seem to be the case. Yami told them that they were going to meet up with them at the hospital because they too were eager to find out what was happening to Yuuki's father, because of the fact that they were long time friends. Thinking it over, Yuuki finally nodded, grabbed his school jacket and eventually walked out; afterwards Yami turned off the lights and locked the door. Yuuki's friends had all got in the car and waiting for the teen and the former pharaoh to hurry up.

* * *

The drive to the hospital was an awkward one, especially when there were no tunes to listen to on their way there. Yuuki was sitting up front, while Jeffery, Sam, and Ryo had to sit in the back, which was frustrating considering they had to squeeze together just to fit. However, Sam and Ryo did think it was funny when they had sandwiched Jeffery in the middle, where as the blonde vowed revenge in some for or another. 

Yuuki had his face slightly pressed against the window as he stared at the buildings they passed by on the way to the hospital. He hadn't said a single word since he got in the car, nor had anyone else said a word to him, thinking that he probably needed some time to himself.

On arrival, they hurried into the waiting room finding other people there some who were obviously familiar. One of them, a man with short blonde hair wearing dark blue jeans, and a buttoned up jacket, who bore a strong resemblance to Jeffery except this man had brown eyes and his hair wasn't as golden as the boy's. It was Joey wheeler and he was pacing back and forth in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to show up but to no avail. Noticing that more people showed up, Joey turned around and saw that it was Yami and the teens who had finally showed up.

"Yami!" he said as he came to a stop, and waited for the former pharoah to come closer. The other adults turned around and noticed that it was indeed their friend and their children who were approaching them.

"We came as soon as we could," A woman with long golden blonde hair and violet eyes said as she got up and gave Yami a hug. After letting go she placed her hand on Joey's shoulder and suggested that he sat down with the rest of the group. Joey nodded and told Jeffery and the others to follow him and take a seat.

"Auntie Mai, where's my mom and dad?" Sam asked as she looked around and noticed that they were nowhere in sight.

"Haven't arrived yet, but they said that they would be here in a few more minutes," Mai responded to her niece.

"Oh." Sam said, before she joined her friends.

Mai turned back to Yami, "Is it true? About Yugi?"

"Yes," Yami nodded as he looked to Yuuki who was sitting down and staring at the ceiling with mild interest, "One of Yugi's doctors said that he began to show some signs of consciousness, similar to the last time it happened," he sighed and ran his fingers over his tricolored hair. "They're not quite sure why it's happening again, he wouldn't tell me over the phone."

"Let's just keep our fingers crossed and hope that it's not a false alarm and that he does wake up this time," Mai said as she tired to comfort the former pharaoh.

"Thanks Mai," Yami responded feeling a bit better.

Yuuki continued to stare at the ceiling while his friends started to play paper-rock-scissors. It would be somewhat impossible to play between three people, so they took turns and every time one of them lost they would switch. It was a game in which whoever lasted the longest undefeated was the winner; it was a game which Jeff always had the tendency to lose.

"Dude there is no way that I keep losing to you, you gotta be cheating!" he called out to Sam after her third consecutive win.

"Quit your crying ya baby, you lost far and square," Sam replied, Jeffery made a face and moved out of the way while Ryo took his seat and started his turn.

"C'mon Yuuki, join us," said Jeffery as he sat down next to his friend and waved his hand in front of the other teen's face.

"You're such and insensitive jerk you know that right?" said Sam while she stared Ryo in the eye and kept playing, the two of them came up on a draw five times already.

"What I do?" Jeffery asked.

"Can't you see that-" Sam was interrupted by her spiky haired friend.

"It's okay," said Yuuki as he suddenly stood up from his seat.

"Where you going?" Ryo asked this time.

"Restroom," Yuuki replied saying the first thing that came to mind, "I'll be back." He said as he looked to Yami who made no objections before he walked off.

Yuuki sighed as he went over to one of the receptionists and asked where the nearest restroom was located, the receptionist who happened to be a young woman replied kindly and told him that it was straight down the corridor on the left. He thanked the lady and continued to walk along, noticing that some of the doors were closed, and some open in which people could be seen; sometimes thy were just patients, other times there were also visitors there.

The teen glanced to the right while he walked slowly just in time to see a sickly old man confined to a hospital bed. From the looks of it, he was surrounded by a small group of people, who were most likely to be the old man's family. The people there seemed to be crying for some unknown reason. Yuuki would have continued to stare at the crowd, that is until a boy who might of been maybe a two or three years younger turned around and caught notice of him. The boy had tears in his eyes as he looked back to Yuuki, causing the teen to run and hide before someone else noticed him.

Eventually he found the boys/men's restroom and walked in. It wasn't until he entered that Yuuki suddenly felt nauseas; covering his mouth and clutching his stomach, the teen quickly ran to the nearest empty bathroom stall before he started to throwing up everything he had eaten earlier.

_

* * *

Yuuki was at school at the time and didn't know until he was summoned by the principal and found that Ryo was also there. Wondering what was going on Yuuki asked what happened, but the only thing the principal told them was that there was an accident and that Yami was already on his way to pick them up. It was only after Yami got to the school that Yuuki was able to get some answers, though the only thing he knew was that it was his great-grandfather who had been rushed to the hospital after having a heart attack._

_After they got there, Yami told them to wait in the waiting room while he went to talk to the doctors. Yuuki and Ryo sat down on the chairs and waited impatiently for the former pharaoh to return. Then the two boys saw that Yami had returned with the doctor, a pained look was clearly visible on his face._

_Despites Ryo's warnings, the boy inched close enough to overhear the conversation the doctor was having with Yami. In his attempt to find out what was going on, the boy discovered that the doctor said they tried but were unable to save his great-grandfather. _

_"No! You're lying!" said Yuuki as he hopped off his seat and began to yell at the doctor in denial. Yami and the doctor turned around in time to see the boy run up to them._

_"Tell them to do something Yami. Uncle please, tell them!" the boy continued yelling, to the point where everyone could hear him. _

_"It's not true, it's not true," he repeated. His body began to tremble, tears streaming down his face, as he cried after Yami tried to comfort him, and told him that there was nothing more they could do.--_

"Hey, are you alright?" a voice called out from behind. The teen slowly turned around and saw someone who he thought he had seen before somewhere. Judging from the looks of it, the teen might have been a few inches taller than him. He had blue eyes and dark brown hair, and lightly tanned skin. He was wearing a pair of blue denim jeans and a black hoodie that seemed a size too large, but it suited him fine.

"Ugh... yeah," Yuuki spat before he responded.

"You sure?" The teen asked, Yuuki simply nodded.

"Well okay then," the teen said. After a few seconds he stood up and the other teen gave him some space so that he could come out. He walked over to the sink and continued to spit until he was sure that he got he taste of vomit out of his mouth. Eventually he let the water run and began to splash cold water on his face. To his surprise the teenager he had just met had exited the room without saying another word, leaving Yuuki to himself.

Finding some paper towels Yuuki dried his face, losing the bandage that was on his cheek. He paused for a moment, but sighed in relief when he didn't start bleeding. He looked at himself in the mirror and checked for anything that may make his friends and family suspicious; satisfied that he found nothing he threw away the trash and walked out of the room.

Making his way back he found that Yami and the other adults were missing. "About time. What took you so long?" said Jeffery. Apparently he was still playing the game they were playing minutes ago.

"Got lost," Yuuki replied with a casual shrug.

"Eh?"

"Nothing. Where's everyone else?" He asked as he sat down. Ryo told him that some doctors came and talked to Yami and the other adults before they left to one of the rooms. "Mom and dad showed up after you left," said Sam.

"How do you keep doing that?" Jeff nearly pulled his hair out in frustration as he lost again to Sam who had managed to beat him a couple of times at paper-rock-scissors, after Ryo quit.

"Well maybe if you didn't pick rock for like the billionth time then maybe you would win for once," Sam replied.

* * *

After spending a few minutes in Yugi's room and talking to each other, Yami and his friends came out and were all walking back to the waiting room where they had left their children. The doctor had checked and reported that it was another false alarm and there was no change in Yugi's condition. It was strange. 

"Maybe we should meet here again tomorrow to check if there's any change," Mai suggested. They had all been hoping that this time there would be a change but were all disappointed when nothing happened again.

"If only there was a way to break through to him," said Joey.

"I know Joey, but there's nothing we can do...nothing that I can do," said Yami frustrated that he couldn't do anything to help his best friend.

"Don't worry Yami, he'll be okay as long as we continue to believe that he can make it through," said Serenity, trying to cheer him up, the former pharaoh nodded. "You're right."

They said their goodbyes and wished them the best of luck. "Hope things work out with you all," said Jeff as he followed his parents out of he hospital. Yami then turned around and asked Yuuki to do something to go in for a while, maybe talking to him might help the two of them in their own way.

"Do I have to?" Yuuki groaned not liking this one bit, but shuddered when he saw the look that his uncle made. His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine I'm going," he said as he followed Yami to his father's room.

Yuuki had that bad feeling about being here, he really didn't like hospitals at all period. But he had to bear with it for the time being that he was here. This time as he walked down the hall, he decided to just look at the floor. It proved useful in distracting him, pushing all other thoughts aside as he tagged along with his uncle.

"Here we are," the former pharaoh said looking to the door with the number 219 on it, he reached for the doorknob and opened the door. Yuuki looked at Yami, his facial expression never seemed to change as he waited for the boy to go in. But the teen was still hesitant and unsure, he had to admit that he was a bit afraid.

What if something bad happened? What if while he was there his father suddenly died?

_'Get a grip Yuuki, you really need to stop watching those stupid movies,'_ he thought to himself in an attempt to reassure himself. He took a deep breath, exhaled and walked in a bit further.

He looked around, there were a couple of machines that monitored his father's heart and other vitals. Yuuki had to make sure that he was careful and didn't trip over any of he cords that were there. Amongst the machinery, there were some flowers both new and old, helium balloons, cards that said "Get Well Soon!" though they seemed pointless in his opinion, since his dad was the way he was.

_'They really did care about him.' _

Strangely enough there was also a Kuriboh plush doll on the table among the other items; funny because he remembered having one just like it as well. Yuuki smiled to himself as he picked up the plush doll, Kuriboh was his favorite duel monster and from the looks of it, it might have been his dad's favorite too. He turned to look to Yugi, his smile fading as he was suddenly filled with an overwhelming sadness. It had been quite a long while since the last time he had been here, but he couldn't really remember much, he was only three.

In the 15 years that Yugi had been in a coma, much had changed. The 35 year old had been hooked up to several machines and IVs to keep him alive. But all those years confined to a hospital bed had taken a toll on the man. The teen noticed the hollows under his father's eyes, his skin was pale and somewhat unhealthy looking. His tricolored hair was somewhat disheveled and shorter than his own, his long golden bangs falling over his face as he remained unaware of what was going on.

He never really knew how it all happened, considering he hadn't even been born at the time. As a child he grew up knowing what his father was like, through the stories he would hear from his mother, or his uncle. They would say that he was very kind and courageous; determined and willing to do anything for a friend. The teen began thinking of his mother, wondering what she would do if she were still around. He imagined that she would probably stay by his side for hours on end waiting patiently for the man she loved.

Yuuki sighed and looked to the clock on the wall realizing that he had been here for about five minutes, more than he had originally planned on sticking around. "I should get going now... It's not like you'll know," he muttered leaving the plush doll on the bed, the doctor or nurse who came in probably won't mind if he just left it there.

He walked towards the door and was about to open the door when he paused and turned back to get the plush doll.

"I'd guess that would be disrespectful wouldn't it?" He said afterwards. Yuuki didn't notice that the heart monitor was beeping a bit more than normal; Yugi's heart rate was increasing by the second, but it didn't make a difference on his physical appearance. Yuuki went to place the toy back on the table next to the rest of the gift cards, knocking a few get well cards to the floor.

"Shit," the teen muttered and bent down to pick them up, placing them back on the table and glared for a moment before he walked back to the door.

* * *

Violet eyes slowly opened ignoring the bright white light that suddenly illuminated his surroundings. Dazed and confused, those violet orbs slowly shifted to the left then the right, wondering what was going on, where was he? His vision was blurry and hazy, but he could still see something that looked very familiar, spiky tricolored hair. 

"...Y-ya...mi..." Yugi muttered, but it was hard considering that there was something in his mouth, a sort of tube or something. Yugi's half open eyes continued to stare at the other figure as he came to a halt; seconds later those violet eyes closed and Yugi said no more.

Yuuki stopped and turned around when he thought he heard something, it sounded like someone was whispering. He looked back to his dad and scratched the back of his head. "I must be hearing things," he continued to say to himself. Once again he walked back to his father and studied him closer, there was nothing out of the ordinary. The teen poked the older man's hand, out of nowhere Yugi's eyes shot opened and out of instinct he grabbed Yuuki's arm.

"What the-" Yuuki couldn't help but yelp as he was startled. He looked over and saw that Yugi was staring at him with unblinking violet eyes, as he trembled and didn't seem to want to let go.

"...Ya...a...m-mi..."

"Argh! Fuck! Let me go!" he yelled, as he struggled against Yugi's hold on him.

His father continued to grab his arm mumbling things that Yuuki couldn't quite understand. Yuuki did the same for a few seconds before he managed to break free, and stumble back against one of the machines there. He shook his head in shock and disbelief, before staring back at his father struggling and convulsing on his bed. Without hesitation he ran and banged on the door, causing Yami to open the door.

"What's going on?" The former pharaoh asked.

"Please...you have to see this!" the teen yelled as he pointed to his father.

"Yugi?" Yami said in disbelief, when he saw that his best friend was awake.

At the same time, a team of doctors and nurses showed up in record time and went in to see what the commotion was about. Two of the nurses immediately rushed both Yuuki and Yami out of the room while the rest of the hospital staff took their time in checking on what had occurred. Yami had been advised to take the teen, back to the waiting room, Yuuki insisted that he didn't want to stay here a minute longer, he just wanted to go home.

**

* * *

**

To be continued

-sigh- This chapter came out crappy didn't it? Even after all the bloody work I put into it, it still came out horrible. Well it probably didn't, you all will have to decide for yourselves and please leave a . Tell me what you think good, bad, criticism, suggestions etc. while I go and work on chapter 5 of this story. 


End file.
